What If He's An Angel
by HPFan4Life89
Summary: Harry has the worst summer yet. Events occur that not even the Weasleys can help Harry cope with. Harry has lost all trust in everyone. Can anybody save him? Or will Harry destroy himself as he eases the pain? No Slash. Stacey
1. The Meeting of His Saviour

_**A/N: This is my serious fic in which I plan to keep up. This story subject makes me want to have some nice Christmas scenes, so in order for that to happen I must keep up a daily every four days update system working. Please read and enjoy the story!**_

_**Warnings: Rated R for (rape, abuse, and situations not suitable for children readers). Please take these warnings into consideration and read at your own risk!**_

Two teenagers walked downtown London in different locations not knowing that they were twins who were separated very early in life. A boy with bruises and cuts covering his body bought his family groceries whilst a boy dressed in luxurious clothes made his way to the same grocery store his unbeknown brother was in. As Harry was checking out, the aged clerk noticed the young man was having trouble carrying the many bags he had with only one arm, as the other one was in a cast from the shoulder to wrist.

"Now, now, young lad – Do you not have someone to help you carry those bags?" The elderly man behind the counter asked with a gentle voice.

"No, sir. It's my responsibility to get the supplies my family needs."

"Are you sure you'll be all right? I could get someone to help you…"

Alarm raced into the boy's eyes, but stated calmly, "I'm all right, sir. I've done this loads of times." _If Uncle Vernon knew I was being pitied I'd be getting a hard beating when we got back home. Thank God he's not here. _As Harry left the store, he had his head down not looking where he was going, and he ran into a boy twice his size. "Uh… uh… 'M sorry." Harry stuttered nervously, expecting to be kicked for his clumsiness.

"Dude, kid, it's fine. It was an accident," exclaimed the taller boy. "What's your name?"

"Harry… Harry Potter." The innocent boy stuck his hand out and the teenage jock shook it attentively. Glancing his eyes hesitantly to the man he had run into, Harry asked in a shaky voice, "What's your name?"

"Kenny… Kenny Potter. How old are you, Harry, and where are your parents?"

"I'm not a kid, you know… Besides, I'm fifteen and my parents died when I was just a baby."

"I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to offend you. I'm fifteen too, and the same thing happened to my folks. You know, dude, you remind me of me."

"If you're seeking family, I'm sorry, but you got the wrong guy. I don't have any siblings."

"I think you're wrong. I live with a wizard and am kept in private. I've known about you for a long time. I know and have recalled several times in visions of the night you got that scar. During the summer, I'm sent to boarding school, and I stay with a witch's muggle relatives. Harry, I'm your twin brother… the_ Forgotten One._

"Like I said before, I'm not the person you think I am," replied Harry. He wished he could consider the idea of him not being alone in the world, but he couldn't sense light changing the darkness that persistently lingered throughout his life. Against his conscience, Harry gave the teen a chance, and asked him personal questions that only his brother could know. "Why was Voldemort after me… and I guess… you?"

"Our parents were part of the order."

"You could have looked that up," Harry pointed out vigilantly.

"I could've, but I didn't."

"If you are who you say you are, then why don't you attend Hogwarts? I know you've told me you've been kept hidden, but why? I'm the _Chosen One_, not you…"

"Harry, we have a bond that is exceptionally powerful… more powerful that just any ordinary sibling bond. Yes, it's true – You _are_ the one to defeat Voldemort, but I pursue after you." Noticing the confusion that crept into his brother's expression, Kenneth pondered on ways to explain the situation simply for Harry's understanding. "All the times the Durselys have struck you physically or verbally abused you… I've witnessed it."

"Visions?" whispered Harry horrifically.

"That, and I've lived through your physical and emotional pains. I know your deepest secrets, Harry… Ones, which are so dark, that even _you _have excluded them from your conscious mind."

Harry's eyes grew wide as hurt, despair, anger, and humiliation inched their way into his gaze. His worst fears were coming true. "Did you… did you see…?"

Noting his twin's loss for words and extreme uneasiness, Kenny responded sympathetically but honestly, "I've seen and known everything. You have no secrets that you can hide from me. I know you're frightened, Harry. Hell, I would be too – I mean a total stranger knows more about the life you hide behind the mask you wear than Dumbledore!"

"Kenny, this professor you stay with, and the family… they don't… they don't know about my life too, do they?"

"The professor does… but no one else." The alarm in the shorter boy's eyes caused Kenny to hastily add, "He hasn't told a single soul; I promise you that, Harry."

In a small, childlike voice, Harry asked innocently yet simply, "Why?"

"Why, what?"

"If we're brothers, why were we separated?"

"I can't answer that… simply because I don't have one. You were kept in the dark from me until I began having visions of you."

"When did they start occurring?"

When I was four." Hesitating as he thought back in time, Kenny added, "Leigha told me one night not too long ago that I have had nightmares, severe ones, since I was three… I just didn't remember those. I was too young."

"I feel like my whole life has been a slideshow for you."

"It hasn't been a pleasurable one. Do you think I enjoy watching my own brother suffer?"

"No, of course not." Glancing at the clock that hung from a light pole, he read the time… 4:34 in the afternoon. _Bloody hell… He's going to kill me._ "Kenny, I have to go. I'm late, and obviously, you know what happens when I'm late."

"Before you leave, I want you to know that I'll get you out of that house as quickly as I can. Just stay strong!"

"I will, I promise."

Kenny pulled Harry into a hug, and embraced the brother he had long to meet for fourteen years.

Pulling out of the embrace, Kenny whispered, "God, that felt natural."

"I felt the safest I've ever felt," Harry confessed quietly. "But, I got to go now. Bye, Kenny…"

"See you soon, Harry." Kenneth replied desolately, as fear for his brother's safety grew rapidly. _Please, don't let me see what happens to him tonight, _Kenny prayed hopelessly.

Kenny turned away, and used floo powder to get him to the house he was staying at during the summer… hoping to make it there before the foreseeable vision occurred of his twin's living Hell… torture.

_**A/N: Well, I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter. The second chapter is already written, so you'll just have a four day wait to endure until the next chapter is up and running. Please, REVIEW! Reviews keep me writing and inspire me! Thanks so much! Stacey :)**_


	2. The Torture of Hell

**_A/N: Here is chapter two. This is a very emotional chapter. I had a hard time writing it due to some of the acts that happen in it. So, please take this warning seriously: If you do not like to read about RAPE even it is NON-GRAPHIC, please DO NOT read this. Thank you very much! Otherwise, please read and enjoy!_**

Harry walked cautiously up the winding pavement that led to the front door of Privet Drive. As he neared the doorstep, his pace slowed, and he hesitantly turned the doorknob. The door was old, so as Harry slowly opened the door, a screeching noise stretched on. As the terrified teenager entered the house, a ferocious looking uncle staring malevolently into his eyes welcomed him.

"BOY, WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU? YOU'RE FORTY-FIVE MINUTES LATE!"

"I…" Harry swallowed nervously. "The line was long," he lied in a small voice.

"YOU'RE LYING!"

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but the stinging from his uncle's hand striking him across the mouth stopped him.

"You are going to pay for your disobedience, Boy! You, Freak, are going to understand the clarity of what _violation _means!" His uncle advised with a sadistic smile forming on his lips.

Horrific memories of previous times when his uncle had _touched_ him crept into his mind, but his imagination gained control of his senses, and the reality of his uncle's words created pictures of terrifying colors of truths and graphically formed details.

"Half hour, Boy! Finish your chores; then come to your bedroom. If you're late, the violation will only be worse…" His uncle laughed maliciously as Harry ambled into the kitchen to wash the dishes that were leftover from breakfast.

* * *

Kenny strode back and forth in the living room, unwillingly anticipating the visions of abuse he knew was sure to come. So far, an hour had gone by and he had had no sense of his brother's presence whatsoever. He was growing worried. 

"Kenny dear, what's wrong?" A gentle voice asked, as the boy felt a hand squeeze his shoulder soothingly.

"Nothing, Mrs. Andrews. I'm just a bit preoccupied."

"Sweetie, how many times have I told you that you are old enough now to call me by my first name?"

"I'm sorry, Leigha. I just forget sometimes."

Leigha's eyes bore into Kenny's soul and knew un-doubtly that a matter he would rather not discuss, was troubling the boy she had raised for fourteen years. "Come, sit with me." The elderly woman insisted, as she guided the fifteen-year-old boy to the fancy couch in the living room. Taking his hand in hers, Leigha said lovingly, "Kenny dear, you do realize that you can tell me anything, no matter how personal your thoughts might be. I've watched you grow up… I've witnessed the honorable young man sitting in front of me today, blossom from a cheerful baby to a sensitive teenager."

"It's my brother, my _twin _brother…" Kenneth confided reluctantly. _Great, I'm already breaking a promise I've made to my brother… I promised him I wouldn't let anybody else know – Well, Leigha has every right to know! I trust her… She's like my mother._

"Harry?"

"Yeah… I sort of… ran into him today at the grocery store."

"How'd it go?"

"Awkward, at first – But then it went smoothly."

"Was his condition like you expected?"

"You know about my visions," Kenny whispered in astonishment.

"Yes, we do. Severus told Jack, Elisabeth, and I everything. It's for your own good we know."

"He's in awful shape. From what I've seen just today – I don't know how he is still living…"

"It's all got to do with willpower, sweetheart. Your parents' love for him keeps him going… likewise, for you. At least, now – Harry knows that he has a brother who'll be there for him, and that he is no longer alone in this world."

"Yeah, I know."

"Did he go back to the Dursleys?"

Kenny nodded his head disapprovingly. "Leigha?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Can you help me rescue my brother… please?"

"I cannot because I've got no magical powers, but I'm sure Severus will be more than willing to help."

"He despises Harry, Leigha."

"He may dislike the boy, but he would never want to see him suffer. Now, you go and owl Severus and explain the situation. And, before you know it – Harry will be out of the hands of those Muggle relatives of his."

Sighing in defeat, Kenny ran up the stairs to his bedroom, got out a piece of paper and a pen, and hastily scratched down a note to Severus Snape.

_Severus,_

_You have to come here quickly. It's Harry… he's in trouble. Vernon Dursley is going to abuse him horribly in a matter of minutes. We have to get to 4 Privet Drive immediately to stop him from harming my brother. Please, apparate here ASAP!_

_Hurry Now,_

_Kenny_

* * *

Harry slowly crept down the hallway - as slow as molasses - to his bedroom. This was it… Today he would lose his virginity. The innocence that he held sacred, which was the only true tiny piece of childhood he had left, would be stolen from him in mere seconds. Only two steps away from the room, his uncle viciously grabbed hold of his shirt collar and dragged him carelessly into the room, his body banging against the door opening during the process. Harry let out a yelp of surprise when he uncle lifted him up by the collar throwing him mercilessly onto the bed. 

"Stay there, Boy, or I will kill you so fast you won't know what happened!" Vernon threatened as he walked over to the brewer and opened one of its drawers, grabbing an object, and then making his way back to the piece of filth lying on his bed. Hovering over his freak of a nephew, Vernon maliciously waved the knife he held in his hands in front of Harry's eyes, just to let him know what was to come. Vernon drew his hand back and traced the blade over his lightning bolt shaped scar, causing blood to erupt where his skin had penetrated. "Expect much worse to come, Boy." His uncle whispered; his soft, evil voice full of venom.

"Please, Uncle Vernon, don't do this. I'm sorry for whatever I did. Lock me in the cupboard and don't feed me or nothing, but please don't do this." Harry pleaded, as he begged for his life to the man he hated just as much as he loathed Voldemort.

"You're pathetic. A tiny cut, and you are already begging for your life. It's no wonder your parents died so quickly… You inherited their weakness." Vernon told Harry heartlessly, realizing the teenager's only weakness was when you started mentioning his parents' sacrifices.

"Don't you EVER talk about MY parents that way EVER again!" Harry threatened in an angry voice. "They died saving me. They were not weak. They're heroes."

Harry screamed out in pain when his uncle shoved the knife into his thigh and snatched it out carelessly. Blood poured freely from the wound and was causing a waterfall of blood to drip down off the edge of the bed creating a puddle of blood at the crest of the floor. Harry moaned in pain, oblivious to the fact that his uncle was removing his clothing from off of his body. The feeling of cold metal slicing open his bare skin on his lower abdomen brought Harry back into awareness. The fifteen-year-old boy squeezed his eyes shut, biting his bottom lip fiercely as he fought back the screams and tears of pain that longed to escape. He would not give his uncle the pleasure of victory for causing him torture and suffering. The next thing he knew was of his uncle purposely inching his boxers down slowly, causing the humiliation he felt to continue for as long as possible. Throwing the pile of clothes he had just removed from the boy, Vernon threw them to a corner of the room, which was in precise view of Harry. A hand soon gripped his genital and squeezed it as hard as possible. This motion continued until the freak came. With a derange smile, Vernon undressed his lower half, and began the worst kind of torment known to mankind. Harry screamed bloody murder as his uncle entered and exited him. But each time the older man thrust, the less it hurt the teenage boy. Harry begged the man to stop, but Vernon simply ignored his nephew's pleads. Once he was finished, he stopped and stared down at the body of Harry James Potter. Sweat was covering the boy from head to toe, blood was seeping from his wounds, and his head was flopped to the side of the bed and his eyes gazed at his pile of clothes lying on the floor. His eyes were glazed and red, almost bloodshot, and Harry appeared to be in another world. Smirking, Vernon pulled up his pants, wiped the sweat off his forehead, and headed down to the family room where his wife and son were, leaving a broken teenage boy upstairs oblivious to the world around him. Vernon noted to himself, that in a half hour's time if the freak wasn't up and about he would cause even more damage to him. He would fulfill the boy's pleads and lock him up in the cupboard under the stairs with neither food nor drink till the very day he left for that _FREAKY _school of his.

**_A/N: Well, what did you think? Let me know when you review. And, please, REVIEW! Reviews keep me motivated. Also, let me know what you think of Kenny Potter and where you see his character going? Thanks Everyone, Stacey :)_**


End file.
